


落俗

by Sanpandy



Category: TF家族, 时代少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpandy/pseuds/Sanpandy
Relationships: 李天泽/马嘉祺
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

马嘉祺第一次见李天泽，是在李天泽升入高中的第一个学期。

那天马嘉祺在学生会办公室因为招新的事情多耽搁了一会儿，走到学校后门的时候，天已经快黑了。站在校门口抓逃自习的老师和他掰扯了半天，最后才看在因为学生会眼熟他的份上同意他出校门。马嘉祺在地铁站前的路口等红绿灯，无意间看见另一条路的对面有人被扯着书包拖着往前走，看起来都穿着他们学校的校服。

如果不是那天手机没电了，马嘉祺应该不会抬头四处张望，也不会看到那个在学校附近也能被人拦住欺负的李天泽。

但既然看见了，无论出于他本人还是他的身份职位，都没有不管的道理。

马嘉祺换了个方向朝那边走去，他自己都没想到，那几人看见他后，凑在一起交流了几句，反而拍了拍李天泽的肩膀主动先走了。虽然他们最后留给李天泽的眼神仍带着威胁意味，但不必硬碰硬就能暂时解决这场不愉快，马嘉祺还是挺欣慰的。

李天泽背朝这边，没有看见他。只在那些人走后一边重新背上书包，一边顺着他们方才眼神的方向回头看过来。那时候天色已经暗下去，路灯却还没亮起。李天泽的脸有些灰扑扑的，使得他眼里那丝本不易被察觉的泪光落在马嘉祺眼里分外明显，像暗夜里的萤火，垂下眼睫去的时候就是被光芒捕网扑灭了，于是马嘉祺下意识在他要转身离开的时候喊住了他。

“同学！”

李天泽压了压头发，转过身来问他什么事。他刘海有些长了，马嘉祺看不清他的眼神。马嘉祺其实也不知道自己为什么要叫住他，只是本能地觉得自己该说些什么。

“没事。注意安全。”明明是帮了他，马嘉祺反而被他看得觉得自己僭越了。

对方点点头，声音收得很温柔，面上却没有什么表情。走的时候，马嘉祺听见李天泽说：谢谢。

他们谁也没想到第二天就又再见面。马嘉祺坐在台下听高一的新生面试，一次偏头去和听旁边副主席同他说的话，余光正好瞥见刚刚走进阶梯教室来的李天泽。

他的眼睛很好认，马嘉祺想。

李天泽似乎并不是自愿来报名的，和他一起来的朋友在把报名表交来的前一刻都还在撺掇他。还是后来李天泽拗不过，手里那张纸直接被那人抽走一并交了过来。马嘉祺承认，自己是专门竖着耳朵仔细听李天泽排到的号码的，他还特意记了那个编号:124。

马嘉祺自然地拿过那一沓表格来看，翻到铅笔记了124的那张的时候，才察觉不知什么时候台上已经没有人在说话了 。他在身边同事戳了戳他肩膀之后才猛然回过神来，向台上的学妹说抱歉刚才走神了，面试才又重新开始。

李天泽。他一眼就记住那三个字。

结果123过后被叫到的并不是这个名字，马嘉祺立刻转头去问，才知道李天泽交了表又说自己不想报名了。马嘉祺站起身去看身后的人群，果然李天泽并不在其中。

“休息几分钟吧”他撇了撇嘴，又压低声音对旁边人说，“我去下洗手间，你们赶快把饭吃了，后面还有好多人啊。”

马嘉祺也没法解释自己为什么突然感到不爽，好像某种期望落空，又好像在自嘲自己居然抱有期望——可事实是他根本不明白自己在期待什么。

他松了松校服正装的领带，走出教室经过楼梯口，刚好撞上下楼来的李天泽。

李天泽显然认出了他，因为他的脚步停住了。他似乎想和马嘉祺打招呼，又纠结于昨天并未问过马嘉祺姓名。而马嘉祺也这么看着他，让他觉得自己如果装作完全不认识走开又太不合适。马嘉祺看见李天泽歪着脑袋想了几秒钟，最后吐出来三个字：主席好。

马嘉祺噗哧一声笑出声来。

他说：原来你刚刚也看见我了啊。

李天泽答：嗯，刚刚我和朋友说你是昨天那个人，他说那是学生会主席。

马嘉祺语调微微上扬：只说这个吗，没提名字哦？

李天泽还是没什么情绪波动：他说了，但是我没记住姓氏，就记得，嘉祺。

现在想来，是马嘉祺一开始就不懂得什么叫见好就收。因为他居然对李天泽说：那你以后就叫我嘉祺吧。

而李天泽的疑惑并不源于马嘉祺言语中的亲近感，他问的是：

——以后？

李天泽也曾经以为马嘉祺所说的以后就是在晚自习的时候偷跑到教学楼天台吹夜风，用的是马嘉祺借职位之便保管的钥匙。最开始是学生会一次活动后忘记锁门，马嘉祺去检查的时候碰见一个人站在那里的李天泽。那时候他眼睛下方又是擦伤又是青紫色的，马嘉祺看了立刻就问他是不是上次那群人。李天泽回答马嘉祺之前似乎总是要偏头想很久，马嘉祺和他相隔好几米，听见他的声音和凉风一起吹过自己的耳畔：上次？……哦，不是，有很多人的。

他可能是看见马嘉祺握成拳状的手，又补充说：你想帮我？其实没必要。他们打我，我也打他们。你想收拾，就得连我也一并收拾了。

马嘉祺走上前去，和李天泽一起把手搭在栏杆上：但你可以以后跟我一起回家。

他也补充：不能保证咱们一定能打过他们，但我们学校的一般看见我就嫌麻烦懒得开打。

然后李天泽就笑了，那是马嘉祺第一次见李天泽笑。李天泽说：主席，你以后追女生的方式肯定很俗套。

马嘉祺没有回答他。但是李天泽脸上的淤青完全消褪的时候，马嘉祺的吻落在了他的眼尾上。那天李天泽坐在音乐教室里弹琴，马嘉祺走进去的时候他并未察觉，他微微躬身用一只手去合他，李天泽弹奏的手停下，转头似乎想问他话，却没想到他离得那样近，李天泽的睫毛都戳到他眼睑，痒痒的。

李天泽愣了愣，又把头扭了回去。

于是他只亲到李天泽的眼尾。

“这场景好像真的很俗套。”

马嘉祺听见自己说。

李天泽没有多问，马嘉祺也就没有什么要回答的。马嘉祺每天都在一楼的自习室写作业，李天泽走得晚，经过自习室的时候就敲敲窗户等他。他也不问李天泽，到底是因为和他一起走，就没人会来找麻烦，还是李天泽仅仅是单纯想和他一起。

马嘉祺知道自己只要开口，李天泽一定会回答。

但他不在乎到底因为什么。

只是马嘉祺每学期总有一段时间因为学生会的事情特别忙，那时候李天泽脸上挂彩的时候也会多一些。李天泽从来都不恼，反而很认真地同马嘉祺探讨：我觉得我能和你相处就说明我性格没什么缺陷，我就是烦，但真不知道他们图什么。

马嘉祺说，嗯。

李天泽又说：上次是因为有人说了我用身体乳？再上次是那个谁给我递了封信……就那个女的，你们学生会存在感挺高的一个。

马嘉祺还是说，嗯。

李天泽说：这些理由很矛盾啊？

马嘉祺说，对不起。

李天泽听了立马就佯装生气，用一只手去捏马嘉祺的脸颊，看到他的嘴被捏得撅起来的样子又自己先憋不住笑了。

“你再跟我说对不起！”

然后马嘉祺抱了抱他，但马嘉祺心里还是想：对不起。

这种欺侮向来不需要什么原因。李天泽平时的少言寡语可以是原因，那些即使他脸色再难看也愿意崇拜他的女生大概算一种加成。人类可能永远无法解释十几岁的男生到底用什么思考，比如他们看轻也看重女生，看不起女生像男生，更看不起男生像女生。在马嘉祺的认知里，他们最看不起在艺术节话剧舞台上，穿着裙子踩着高跟鞋的李天泽。

“真他妈恶心。”

“他是不是脑子有问题啊，演得爽死他了吧。”

“哎，是病吧。他也不是自己想得病的吧。”

那时候马嘉祺已经被李天泽劝过很多次，他能够在面上维持和李天泽不熟的假象，也不再总因为学校里那些关于他的流言动怒。有朋友说他不方便出面的话就帮他去打人，他居然也能学着李天泽的语气把他们拽回来。

他去后台找李天泽，学校提供的场地够大，但是没有男生愿意和李天泽在同一个房间换衣服。马嘉祺给他发了信息，按照他的形容轻车熟路找到那个隔间，房间里只有他们两个人。李天泽换上了校服，还没来得及卸妆，假发也还没拿掉。马嘉祺凑近他的时候他正在找卸妆水，他侧过身正打算看向马嘉祺背后的桌子，结果先贴上他凑过来的双唇。

所以马嘉祺只从李天泽那儿知道过口红是什么味道的。

李天泽一开始没有躲开，也没有迎合马嘉祺，反而缓了几秒钟才试探般地回吻他，最后用舌尖去探他的齿关。一定要定义的话，这绝对不能够算什么热情的深吻，没有任何情绪铺垫，李天泽原本只正打算让马嘉祺让一让——但它却持续到他们都要喘不过气来才停止。

李天泽伸手在马嘉祺嘴唇上抹了一下：你也得用卸妆水了。

马嘉祺说：不卸也可以。

李天泽瞪他一眼：你进来的时候锁门了吗？

“没有。”

马嘉祺不会说，他巴不得有人推门而入看见他们两个才好。

为什么永远在人前表现得和我这么疏离？为什么肯被我牵着，却永远不回握我的手？是真的不在乎那些事，还是觉得我不配成为你的倾诉对象？如果我不能让你明白你有多么好，就让别人眼里的我和你一起在这个世界上烂掉，可以吗？

他什么也没有说。他安静地看完李天泽卸掉所有妆，他的恋人——姑且算是吧，刚修过头发，刘海遮不住那两道英气的眉。李天泽又凑过来亲他一下，说：你确定不卸了？

“不卸了。”马嘉祺抓住他的手，“你要记得我会永远在你身边。”

李天泽显然很费解马嘉祺为什么突然说这样的话。

可他也只是答：就算不是永远也足够了。

一语成谶，周末过后，李天泽从马嘉祺的生活里消失了。

他的联系方式被李天泽尽数拉黑，对方的手机号码也注销了。李天泽的班主任说自己只知道父母突然给李天泽办了转学，似乎家里出了什么事，但没有具体透露。马嘉祺才发现他和李天泽的关系连结那么脆弱，只要李天泽离开这所学校，马嘉祺甚至找不出一个能帮他问一问李天泽去处的朋友。他们所有的故事都像那个吻一样不为人知，以至于他需要为自己寻找李天泽这件事编造一个理由。

他一个人在天台的水泥地上躺了很久，他想到李天泽说过的很多话，却想不出有哪个场景足够证明李天泽还算爱他。说到底他们又是什么关系呢？他马嘉祺本人都没有去寻求过一个认同。在遇见李天泽之前——甚至到现在，他都觉得自己应该是喜欢女生的。

李天泽说：你以后追女生的方式肯定很俗套。

李天泽说：你这种性格，以后肯定很难解决你们家的婆媳问题。

李天泽说：觉得我有病的人多了，那我就有病了。

李天泽说：你看见我穿裙子站在台上，究竟怎么想的？

马嘉祺猛然睁开眼睛。

原来如此，他也试探过，他也迟疑过，他对一切都蛮不在乎，却也在那天晚上，问了一次马嘉祺心底的答案。

我觉得很美。

可是你打架的时候也很他妈帅。

我不是非要喜欢特定的那种人，就是喜欢你而已。

李天泽是不是在等他说这句话？

……太晚了。

马嘉祺成绩虽不至于一落千丈，但排名还是跌得格外明显。好在他爸妈那时候正好商场得意，没时间管他，家里也没爆发什么矛盾。最后高三他成绩终于又有点起色，高考成绩也还是不如一年前的预想。他思索再三放弃了家里建议他出国读书的想法，算是重新一段新的人生。

好像大学是一道槛，他又做回了那个马嘉祺。又好像马嘉祺本就只能是那样。

他参加社团，报名学生会，当了班长。大一都快要过完，他却活得比以前还要乖。勉强算是荒唐的大概是他头一回被男生正儿八经表白，他说不好意思啊，我有喜欢的人。

对方说，我以为你会说，你不喜欢男人呢。

马嘉祺还是太年轻，他的沉默在对方看来已经足够暴露一些事情。那人说：那就算给兄弟个面子，去喝一杯吧。

马嘉祺犹豫了一会儿还是答应了，说来可笑，那是他第一次走进酒吧。

如果不是这样，他也不会毫无戒心地把酒留在桌上就去了卫生间，回来后还一饮而尽。

那男生打算把他捡回去的时候被旁边不知道哪位撂倒在地，马嘉祺想睁眼看清他的脸——又或者他其实已经看清了，只是不敢相认。

李天泽的头发剪得很短，看向马嘉祺的眼底仿佛映着的是两片清冷刀光。那时候马嘉祺已经浑身发软，李天泽把他捞起来塞进出租车里的时候他都问不出话，你去哪里了？你怎么了？你还在好好念书吗？你想过我吗？

那时候他也不知道，就算他问了，李天泽也不能够当场揪着他的衣领说：你真不知道还是装的？我爸妈公司不是你家找人做手脚又举报的吗？那你知不知道到那种地步突然破产，会有多少以前的竞争对手伺机报复？你又知不知道他们会做到什么地步？

马嘉祺在李天泽那个破廉租房里昏睡着的时候，李天泽才彻底想明白。

他是不忍心。

不忍心告诉马嘉祺因为他的家人，李天泽的父母才大难临头各自飞，一分钱都没记得留下。李天爱被人绑了，可他别说天价赎金，就是一百块钱都交不出了。他李天泽16岁终于见识到现在的当铺是什么样的，大理石地板和玻璃柜，坐在店里的人叼着烟说他那些价值不菲的东西只能换几十几百块钱，可他没有办法。

他到现在都不知道李天爱到底在哪里——即使他心里已经相信那个最坏的可能了。

他变成现在这样，酒吧网吧什么都混过来了。去学校里逛一圈的话，当年欺负他的那种中学生可能会被他吓得直往保安身后缩。没人会相信他那双手以前是弹钢琴的，也没人觉得他配得起浑身上下超过三百块的穿搭。可是当他在那里第一眼看见马嘉祺，知道他还单纯得敢喝那种人点的酒，他居然是高兴的。

马嘉祺没有变，他还是那样好。

是优秀学生，是父母的骄傲，甚至仍是校园里最容易被追捧的那一类人。他只是坐在那里，李天泽就能因为觉得这个人和周遭烂透了的世界格格不入而多看他一眼，继而认出他。

是一件易碎的艺术品。

李天泽出神的时候马嘉祺睁开了眼睛。不知道是不是李天泽给他灌的醒酒药有用，他似乎很清醒。李天泽觉得他的眼睛很亮，即使里面压抑得只有化不开的夜色。

马嘉祺先是笑了。

“你怎么头发剪这么短啊。”他坐起身去揉李天泽的脑袋，“都没有以前好摸了。”

“自己一冲动随便剪的呗，就这样了。”他也用同样的语气回应马嘉祺，语气自然得仿佛他们从未分开过。

马嘉祺去贴李天泽的额头，用仅剩的理智去抑制自己想哭的冲动。他们的眼睛又一次凑得那样近，像当年在那个音乐教室，像在艺术节的后台，像之后很多次，他们各自的梦里。


	2. Chapter 2

李天泽的破出租屋是真的很破，大晚上的，那个吊灯的光还不够外头霓虹灯的亮。李天泽于是喜欢晚上把屋里的灯灭了，在阳台搬个椅子，坐在那抽烟，烟头点点的火光和五彩斑斓的霓虹灯相较出了强烈的对比，那方是人声鼎沸、热闹非凡，他却只能缩在这一尺半大的地方里惦念着不属于他的事物。

他今晚本来也想这样，在他这小小天地间独自度过一个晚上，但他全然忘记了马嘉祺被他捡了回来这事。他靠在阳台上，抽着手里最后一根烟，马嘉祺这时候走过来，想凑过去吓唬他，不想李天泽却忽然回头，重逢后的两人第一次如此近距离的接触，好像那年在音乐教室里，他亲到了李天泽眼尾的那一次。

他这次没有躲开，他闻到了马嘉祺身上刚洗完澡出来的清爽味道，是自己那个廉价沐浴露，他每天用也不觉得有什么，搁在了马嘉祺身上却像是迷迭香一样。马嘉祺凑得很近，温热的鼻息互相缠绕着。“天泽。”马嘉祺轻轻叫了声。李天泽从喉咙里低低地应了声。马嘉祺又喊了他一次，他应着，两个人像丢了神智似的，生怕现在身处的是个残破的幻境，拼了命想去验证着些虚无的存在意义。

然后马嘉祺吻了他，来得过于急切。他伸手按着李天泽的后脑，那个被他不知道怎么给自己剃得狗啃似的头发，发尖扎在手心里的感觉像搔痒一般划过心头，马嘉祺于是加深了这个吻，他感受到李天泽惊讶过后迅速回应了起来。唇舌的交缠带着粘腻的水声，悄然刺激着感官上的每一处神经。马嘉祺把另一只手探进去了李天泽的衣服下摆，他觉得自己又开始醉了，明明方才还清明的神智，一个吻便让他输得五体投地。李天泽的手也抚着他的腰背，像在弹琴似的，马嘉祺忍不住呜咽了一声，李天泽终于是笑了，凑过去咬着马嘉祺的耳朵说，怎么了会长，摸一下就受不了了？

马嘉祺不甘示弱，他可不想被李天泽看轻了。他沿着李天泽的裤腰划过，顺着腰线向下摸去，摸到了已经鼓起来的一大包。那物事滚烫，在马嘉祺手里又胀大了不少。李天泽也礼尚往来，把手伸去掏出了对方的性器握住了。两个人又回到了唇齿叠较的状态，只是手上开始互相为对方抚慰着。他们就在这阳台上疯狂着，夜里只有霓虹灯的光照着他们，肆无忌惮的两个人就这样纠缠着，手上给对方带来着无上的快乐。然后他们一起释放了，染了两人满腰腹的浊，但这并不能满足情欲上的空缺。马嘉祺分开了李天泽的唇，看着他，冰冷的白光把他的眉眼衬得锋利，早看不到当年那个会被人欺负的人的影子。他心里一酸，低声说，天泽，你还想要吗？

李天泽看着他，眼睛里的欲望显然还只是刚刚烧起。马嘉祺把人的手拉过来，环在自己腰上。天泽。他又喊着他的名字。你要我吧，我想给你。

夜晚的空气弥漫着暧昧不明的气息，有数不清的情爱故事在这个时候发生着。马嘉祺的手撑在阳台的土墙上，粗糙的表面把他娇生惯养的皮肤磨红了，一道道粉色的痕迹横在上面。李天泽俯身去舔舐着马嘉祺后颈的地方，马嘉祺像猫一样绷直了腰身，把脖子仰起，小声地叫唤着。李天泽的手当真把他的身体当成了琴键，指腹点着他腰间每寸时，他感觉自己像是听到了一首美妙的乐曲，时而激昂、时而悠长。李天泽的胸膛贴着他的背，搂着他的腰往自己身下带去。嘉祺，嘉祺。他低喃着。马嘉祺感受到那手向自己后方探去，带着些紧张和害怕。那手终于轻轻压在穴口时，马嘉祺伸手去拉住李天泽的手臂。李天泽以为他后悔了，想把手放下，松开他，却不想马嘉祺把他的手臂抓得更紧了。天泽……你快些……快些进来。

李天泽修长的手指沾着方才两人射出的液体，一点点探入那无人知晓的秘境时，马嘉祺浑身像过电似的颤抖着。他侧首想去寻李天泽，李天泽便顺着他的下颌线一直脸颊吻着。他太紧张了，把李天泽的手指咬得死紧，李天泽只好用另一只手套弄着他刚才已经泄过一次的性器，疲软的物件很快在他手里又挺立起来，倒是分散了马嘉祺的一部分注意力。李天泽见势又加进了两根手指，三指温柔地在马嘉祺的穴道里进出着。马嘉祺被他前后夹击，前头已经淅沥沥开始流着水。李天泽咬着他的耳尖，别这么快就射了啊。马嘉祺张着嘴低声呻吟着，手去拍着李天泽的大腿：“那——那你就——进来啊——”

明明现在是自己操控着他的身体，这场性事的主导权却总能回到马嘉祺身上。李天泽想，真不愧是做学生会会长的，这幅时时刻刻都要掌控全局的样子真是太让他着迷了。他退出了手指，握着胀大的性器抵在那微微开合着的穴口，一点点研磨着这此刻敏感至极的地方。马嘉祺被他逗弄得脖子高高扬起，嘴里受不住难耐地叫着。李天泽在他耳边吹气，嘘，嘉祺，你这好听的声音，我可不想便宜了附近的人。马嘉祺才反应过来他俩还趴在这阳台上。这算什么，野合？李天泽把顶部缓缓挺入马嘉祺身体里时说，对，光天化日之下，你和我做着最快乐的事。

马嘉祺的穴紧紧地接纳着李天泽，在全数没入的一刹那，两个人都叹了口气，那一刻的美妙像是漆黑的夜空被星光点亮。李天泽开始慢慢律动起来，清涩的穴道未经开发，他不敢太放肆，一边手上也没有停下套弄着马嘉祺的性器，生怕他会觉得疼痛。渐渐的这动作得到了要领，马嘉祺方才有些沉下去的兴致又被重新调弄起来。李天泽扶着他的的腰，一下一下撞击着，马嘉祺显得有些瘦削的身板像风中摇曳的枝叶，承受着来自情欲的风雨侵袭。他趴在那土墙上，把喉咙里破碎的呻吟堵在了手臂间，像是小猫的呜咽般挠人心扉。李天泽一下挺进深处，马嘉祺被弄得惊叫了一声，慌忙又咬着自己的手臂不想让这羞耻的声音传出去。李天泽俯身舔着他眼角点点泪水。没事，我们进去屋里，你就可以叫了，叫给我听，用你最好听的声音。

他于是把人抱在了怀里，那性器还埋在马嘉祺身体里，就这么被搂在了怀里。马嘉祺羞耻地双手搂着李天泽的脖子，把脸藏在对方颈窝处。走动的时候性器随着动作，沿着穴壁一寸寸磨着，把马嘉祺折腾得不行，忍不住泄了出来，浊液蹭在了李天泽的腹部。李天泽用手掐了一下马嘉祺的臀肉。不等我一起。

马嘉祺被轻轻地放在了床上，那小小的木板床，甚至还不够并排躺着两个人。被放下之后性器稍稍退出了穴口，贪婪的小嘴像是不舍似的开合着，发出了yin/hui的声响。屋子里黑，李天泽起身去把关掉的灯打开了，马嘉祺此刻开始庆幸起这破出租屋的灯年久失修，不然李天泽就能看到自己现在有多红，浑身上下都发着烫。他忍不住用手臂挡着眼睛，李天泽俯身下来：“怎么，刚才野合你都没害羞，现在不敢看我了？”

马嘉祺嘟囔着说没有，稍微挪开了一点手臂，看着李天泽。他这被剃的干净利落的寸头，把从前那个要被他护在身后的人模样也剃走了。马嘉祺一时间有些失神，但李天泽不容许他现在还想着其他的事情。他分开马嘉祺的腿，把他环在自己腰上，然后又一次挺进了穴道里。马嘉祺被他捅得差点从床板上弹起来，一手拍在李天泽肩膀上。“谋杀啊！”

“让你分心。”李天泽咬着马嘉祺的脖子，马嘉祺吃痛。“你是狗吗？我家柴犬都没你咬得凶。”李天泽咬完了就开始挺腰，把马嘉祺还没说完的话都撞碎成了呻吟。“给你盖个章，让以后那些敢打你主意的，都滚远点。”

马嘉祺知道他在说今天自己不小心，差点要被人捡尸的事，知道自己理亏，就别过脸去不说话了。李天泽把他的一条腿架高在了自己肩上，这样的姿势不仅让马嘉祺下面门户大开，春光一览无遗，更让李天泽的性器插入得更深，顶在穴道最深处的地方。马嘉祺看到李天泽上下打量着自己的那个眼神，那个略带玩味的样子，他恼羞成怒，那条被架高的腿想去踹他，被李天泽抓住了脚踝，放在嘴边亲着。这样子太se情了，下身还在被他贯穿着，眼睛还欣赏着李天泽用他那舌头一下一下舔弄着他的小腿。马嘉祺双手抓紧了身下的被褥，腰难耐地扭动着。李天泽找对了他的敏感点，对着那块不断地操弄，马嘉祺的叫声越发越放肆：“天泽——啊——嗯啊——天泽——”他想伸手去抓着李天泽，于是他的腿被放了下来，李天泽的手撑在他头侧，去咬他的唇。马嘉祺双手环在对方脖子上，加深着这个吻。然后他感觉到李天泽的动作又加快了，把他死死钳在身下顶着，狠狠低干着他。马嘉祺分开李天泽的唇时那断续的叫声脱口而出，太快了，他要受不住了。李天泽抵在他深处猛地抽插了数十下，最后关头退了出来，把液体尽数射在了马嘉祺腿间。那块嫩白的肉被他撞得现在红了一整片，趁着白色的液体，显得异常情色。在李天泽迸发的一瞬间马嘉祺也到达了顶峰，竟在没有用手的情况下自己射出来了，溅了一身，于是马嘉祺白净瘦弱的身体上斑驳着点点的痕迹，李天泽用手指点着画着，马嘉祺眯着眼看着他。痒，别弄了。李天泽吻着每一处痕迹。你是我的了。

马嘉祺是渴醒的。

不知道酒里放的是什么，他明明也没喝多少，嗓子里还是浓烈的灼烧感，隐隐发痛。

……当然也不止嗓子在痛。

他向左侧卧睡着，迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，从自己的右手被人抓着判断出李天泽睡在他左边。正打算掀开被子，动作又因为找回的理智停住。

李天泽在又刚好在这时候拽了他的手一下，像是故意要提醒他彻底意识到昨天发生的事情。

李天泽问他：醒了？

马嘉祺揉揉头发，又一头栽回床上：……废话。

李天泽也不接他的话，也可能是因为没什么话好接。只在被子里捏了捏马嘉祺的手指。

“你，后来去哪了？”踌躇很久，马嘉祺还是开口。

“不重要。”李天泽答得很快。

“那你——”

“你想要找过我吗？”马嘉祺感觉到李天泽把他自己的手抽走了。

他不明白李天泽到底想问什么。他几乎不敢认，也不敢想李天泽会变成这样。他想起李天泽的时候，永远都先想起聚光灯下弹钢琴的样子，穿着短袖白衬衫分一个甜筒给他吃的样子，无论如何，不应当是在这样的房子里，会去那样的酒吧把他捞回来的样子。

可他向来拿李天泽没有办法。李天泽问了，他只能回答。

“找过，我……”

“那就行了。”李天泽翻了个身，另一只手又重新覆上马嘉祺的。看起来真的并不怎么在意其他细节。

也想过这就是句点，如果命运指引他们到此为止，或者到当年为止的话。原来所有的假设都只能存在于理想世界，唯有现实摆在眼前，人才会明白自己真正想做的选择。

他甚至不想问马嘉祺对于当年发生的事情是否知情，多一个人来徒增痛苦又有什么用呢。此刻只需要知道，他们都在这里。

以及，未来总有办法走下去。

看李天泽一副盯着天花板放空的样子，马嘉祺想了想，问他：你还走吗？

李天泽转过头来看他：我走去哪里？这是我家，你看不上？只能你走。

马嘉祺用得了便宜卖乖的语气：我不走。

李天泽又说，那就行了。

“你真没别的话要告诉我吗？我可是有很多话想要说。”马嘉祺加重语气问了一句，“床上解决所有问题？俗不俗啊。”

“俗。先俗一会儿。我就喜欢俗的。”李天泽笑着说。

于是马嘉祺的手从李天泽的脊背和床单之间伸过去，揽住了他。

“那就先俗着。”

end


End file.
